


Darker x And x Darker

by KilluaTheAssassin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Angsty-ish, But he isn’t the best at it..., F/M, Killua tries his best to comfort you, i fucking love this assassin man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaTheAssassin/pseuds/KilluaTheAssassin
Summary: Reader struggles with her family after sort of being kidnapped by them. After saving them, Killua Zoldyck, someone who was a little too close to be considered a friend, finds her, and offers (cliffhanger hahahq no not really)





	Darker x And x Darker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+lol).



> ew my first x reader on here (that isn’t on crack)

Your frame has barely been illuminated by the small candle sitting on the table in front of you. On the other side was your father, who’s cattish, bright orange eyes met your e/c ones. It gave you a sick feeling to see your old man so close to you, especially considering how long you had been away from him, which was a good thing. Your family may not have been the Zoldycks, but they still did cause you pain. The sight of this sorry excuse for a home gave you horrible flashbacks: remembering you curled up in the floor, vision blurry from the tears collecting in your eyes, as either one of your parents continuously beat you until you couldn’t utter a word. Hate and rage, along with pure misery filled your chest, and choked you. Now, you felt your face grow hot. The same anger you felt from before began to grow in your chest, and you met your father’s gaze with your own threatening one.

 

“Y/n””, he said, in a tone that was so cool it seemed more like a snake trying to not poison you, “if you wish to challenge me, go ahead. I will beat you into a bloody pulp. What you have done in the years away from us will not matter. So, unless you want trouble, I suggest you do not look at me that way.” His low, threatening voice made goosebumps cover your skin. You lowered your gaze to the floor, attempting to melt the icy fire burning in your orbs.

 

“We brought you back home for a reason. A monster like you is not needed in this world. You must be taught how to be a real Hunter... and not let others distract you.” It was obvious who he meant by ‘others’. Gon and Killua, possibly the greatest friends you could have ever asked for. The fact that the bastards you reluctantly called your family tore you away from them made the fire grow. Your blood was boiling now.

 

Your father continued to talk. But you weren’t paying attention. Your focus was completely set into trying to control your rage, and not take it out on the man in front of you, when you made the mistake of looking up at him. Instantly, he slapped you right across the face with so much force you flew sideways, and knocked into the wall. Your face stung, and your ears were ringing. Your entire body hurt from the collision. Your father was screaming and yelling at you. Tears formed in your eyes, and before anything more could happen, you blacked out.

 

Hours later, you woke in... your old bed? It was pretty shitty. The mattress was mostly deflated, and there were no covers. Your room was pretty empty, and the only thing close to decorations in there were signs of you being held as a prisoner. There were nail marks, dents from when you punched the wall, old blood spatter... huh. You had never noticed, but it seemed as if you always had extreme anger issues. So you were a monster. A monster who could hold them self off from ever hurting their friends.

Almost like Killua.

Except in your eyes, the ex-assassin was far from being what his family called him. He had short, messy silver hair, magical ocean blue eyes that pulled you in, and soft, pale skin that he probably didn’t even use lotion on. (sponsored by lotion) Everything he did was perfect, whether it be analyzing enemies, coming up with good plans or strategies, or fighting. He did it all so well. And unlike you, he could control himself. He didn’t randomly lash out like an animal. Thinking of him made you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

 

Remembering where you were, you slid off your bed, and walked on your toes, making sure you didn’t make a noise. The last thing you wanted right now was to see your father. And speaking of him, her face and shoulder hurt like hell. You raised a hand to feel the slap mark. It was rather swollen, and the coldness of your hand slightly helped it, but at the same time, gave the sensitive skin a burning hole feeling. You removed your hand, and shoved it into your pocket. Eventually, you knew that you needed to escape. How that was going to happen, you weren’t so sure. There were barely any windows in this place, and since your parents were up all of the time, they would probably catch you trying to sneak out of one. For older people, they were still pretty damn fast. It wouldn’t have taken long for them to catch up to you. You sighed, and gingerly sat down on the wooden floor.

 

Figuring you could waste the useless time you currently had, you rand your finger on the floorboard. Dust. Nobody had been in here for a while. Whether you wanted to think of that as good or not was up for question, but what you really wanted to know was if there was some sort of hidden area in this room that could allow you to escape, like a hollow ears in the wall of ceiling that led to outside, or near a door to outside. Getting up, you began to quietly knock around your room, while pressing your ear to the surface to hear whether or not it was your chance out or a disappointment.

 

After doing what you had been for almost half an hour, you were starting to lose hope, yet you continued out of desperation. While you did so, thoughts ran through your head. Saying you did find a spot, how were you going to quietly break it open? If this failed, what was your next option? What if your parents predicted this, and were hiding in a the vents, or-

Suddenly, you heard a hollow thud.

Right after that, you heard heavy footsteps approach the door.

 

Fuck.


End file.
